Player Hae
by ika.zordick
Summary: Si playboy kecil Donghae yang berhasil membuat kekacauan demi sang kekasih hatinya. Chibi!SJ, KiHae


**Player Hae**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and Other SJ**

**Summary: Si playboy kecil Donghae yang berhasil membuat kekacauan demi sang kekasih hatinya. **

**Warning: Chibi SJ, BL, Typos, Don't like Don't read **

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**::SECOND::**

**.**

**.**

**For: Birthday Kibum dan Yesung yang berdekatan. **

**.**

**.**

Musim panas tahun ini baru saja tiba. Donghae—namja kecil yang mengenakan seragam PAUD Sapphire melangkah riang memasuki ruang kelasnya. Senyuman manisnya terlihat bertengger dibibir pulm menggodanya. Pipi chubbynya yang merona merah menambah kadar manis dari dirinya. Mata indah dan tatanan rambutnya di pagi ini membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Pagi Cemua!" teriaknya dari depan pintu.

"Pagi Hae!" jawab semua teman-temannya yang berada di kelas Super Junior kompak. Sepertinya dia siswa terakhir yang datang. Dia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Tampak hanya kursinya saja kosong.

Donghae menatapi satu per satu temannya. Terlihat Shindong dan sahabat sejatinya—Eunhyuk sedang berebutan sebuah roti. "Itu punya Hyukkie, ndong!" pekik Eunhyuk menarik roti di tangan Shindong.

Shindong menggeleng, dia tak mau kalah menarik bungkusan roti dari tangan Eunhyuk. "Minta nyuk! Cindong lapal" rengek Shindong. "Hyukkie juga lapal ndong!" Eunhyuk masih mempertahankan haknya.

"Yack! Belisik! Bica diam gak cih?" namja cantik dengan rambut pirang di ikat dua menatap dua namja yang sedang berebutan makanan tersebut. "Liat! Aku jadi gak bisa gambal Cindelella dengan benal!"

"Tapi Chullie, itu kan bukan salah kami" Shindong dan Eunhyuk serempak membela diri dari amukan sang raja setan kecil di hadapan mereka yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan calah kalian? Jadi calah siapa? Cepat gambalin punya chullie!" Heechul menatap tajam keduanya bergantian. Eunhyuk dan Shindong menelan ludah kecut. "Tapi kan itu tugas chullie yang belum celecai, sehalusnya celecaiin di lumah bukan di cekolah" Shindong turut andil dalam bicara.

"MWO? Belani kalian cama Chullie eoh?" PLLOOOKK… PPLOOOKK… Heechul tepat memukul kepala dua temannya bergantian. "Racain kalian!" kikiknya senang sementara Eunhyuk dan Shindong mulai menangis tak karuan.

"Chullie tak boleh begitu! Meleka kan menangis jadinya" Hangeng mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dan Shindong. "Bialin! Hannie ngapain mikilin meleka? Gambalin gambalan yang bagus buat Chullie!" perintah Heechul mutlak.

"Cudah-cudah, lebih baik chullie keljain cendili. Nanti gak ciap lho!" nasihat Leeteuk—sang ketua kelas yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kepala besal! Minta gambalmu!" dengan seenak hatinya Heechul menarik gambar punya Yesung yang sama sekali tak berdosa.

"Yaa… Chullie! Balikin!" pinta Yesung sambil terisak. "Tidak mau!"

Dengan keputus asaan dan keadaan aura suram yang menyelimutinya Yesung kembali duduk di kursinya. Meminta sesuatu dari seorang Kim Heechul sama saja dengan mati. Lebih baik diam saja. "Dia menyelamkan ya!" bisik Siwon—namja kecil yang sedang membaca buku agamanya dengan tenang pada Kangin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kangin mengeriyit, "Bukankah yang lebih celam itu ci Cungmin?"

Mari kita beralih ke seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan sepatu pink, tas pink dan bunny pink di tangannya. "HIAATT!" teriaknya. BUUGHH… BUGGHHH…. Terdengar pukulannya pada sang bunny pink dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang namja mungil berwajah imut seperti dirinya. "Iyah! Dia mengelikan!" jawab Siwon horror kembali membaca doa-doa dalam buku agamanya.

Beralih ke Ryeowook yang sedang bersenandung kecil di samping namja yang dengan tenangnya membaca buku. Di hadapannya duduk seorang namja yang tengah bermain dengan PSPnya. "Sungie… kenapa mulung?" Tanya Ryeowook pada namja beraura hitam di sampingnya. Yesung menoleh, hiii~ bulu kuduk Ryeowook meremang.

"Hiks.. hiks… Chullie mengambil tugas gambal Sungie" adu Yesung sambil terisak kecil. Kyuhyun menurunkan PSPnya, "Ini, pakai aja gambal Kyu! Jangan menangis lagi! Balisik!" ujar Kyuhyun menyodorkan kertas gambarnya.

"Jinjja?" mata Yesung terlihat berbinar.

"Nee~" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ryeowook tersenyum, "Kyu memang anak baik!" ujarnya. "Kyu boleh pakai gambal Wookie ajah!" Ryeowook memberikan gambarannya.

"Ini gambal apa?" Kyuhyun mengeriyit, Kibum—namja yang membaca buku menurunkan bukunya dan menatap gambaran Ryeowook. "Itu benang kucut" sahut Kibum singkat dan datar.

"Anniyo Bummie" Ryeowook menggeleng. Kyuhyun menerawang gambar itu. "Kyu tahu, gambal kutu Heebum!"

Wajah Ryeowook berubah horror. "Itu Pooh si beruang Kyu, Bummie" jelas Ryeowook.

PLOOP… tanpa prikemanusiaan Kyuhyun membuang gambar Ryeowook. "Kok dibuang?" Tanya Ryeowook tak terima. "Gambal Wookie jelek!"

"HUWEEE~~" pekik Ryeowook membuat seluruh kelas beralih padanya. "Kok Wookie nangis?" Donghae bergegas menghampiri Ryeowook. Di peluknya namja bertubuh paling mungil di kelas mereka itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi tersangka utama mengangkat bahu mereka. "Bummie mau buat tugas, belum celecai" Kibum melebarkan kertasnya dan mulai menggambar. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, pura-pura tak tahu menahu.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae mencuri perhatian namja yang duduk di samping Ryeowook yang tengah makan bekalnya dengan tenang. Sesekali terlihat Kyuhyun yang mencomot makanan dari piring Ryeowook dan Kibum. Ia sepertinya berencana mengambil dari piring Siwon juga tapi akan terjadi masalah jika Siwon malah menceramahi dengan hal-hal yang ia rasa tak lebih penting dari gamenya.

"Kyu, habiskan sayulmu!" perintah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Gak mau!"

"Kyu gak akan bica becal kalau gak makan cayul" imbuh Ryeowook bijak.

Kibum masih memilih diam. "Tapi Kyu yang gak makan cayul lebih tinggi dali wookie. Belalti Wookie bohong!" sahut Kangin sok tahu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ternyata ada juga yang membelanya. "Tapi kan kita halus habiskan cemua, bial cayulnya gak nangis kalena gak dimakan" si sok tahu yang amat Kyuhyun benci angkat bicara, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

"Benal!" seru Ryeowook girang.

"Bukan begitu bummie?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang masih asyik menyantap makanannya. Kibum mendongak, di comotnya makanan di kotak bekal Siwon. "Telcelah Wonwon cajalah" sahut Kibum enteng. Dia mencomot makanan yang lainnya karena ia rasa makanan Siwon sangat enak. Maklumlah makanan orang terkaya di kelas mereka.

Donghae mendengus melihat Siwon yang kini senyam-senyum gaje menatap bummienya. Hahaha… ya, Kibum hanya milik seorang Lee Donghae begitulah peraturan yang Donghae buat. HUUPP… Donghae meletakkan bekal makanannya di samping Kibum. "Gesel sedikit bummie!" pinta Donghae dengan senyum manisnya.

Kibum tak banyak protes, dia menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Ryeowook agar Donghae bisa duduk di sampingnya. "Bummie! Tidak boleh nempel cama wookie!" Donghae melotot menatap Kibum. Kibum patuh lagi, dia menggeser tubuhnya menyamping. Bukankah dia terlihat menderita. Tapi tak apalah, karena Donghae yang menyuapinya makan sekarang. "Bummie! Aaaaa…." Ucap Donghae dan Kibum mematuhinya. "Enak?"

"Lebih enak punya Wonwon!" BRAAKK… TRAANGG… hancur sudah hati Donghae mendengar ucapan dari seseorang yang ia klaim dengan seenak hatinya sebagai miliknya tersebut. Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tawanya, dia tak mau Donghae menangis dan menjambak rambutnya yang indah. Leeteuk dan Heechul juga pasti menyalahkannya karena namja manis itu amat di sayangi di kelas mereka.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bummie, ikut hae!" perintah Donghae menarik Kibum keluar kelas. "Hae tak cuka Bummie dekat-dekat cama Wonnie!" pekik Donghae tepat di depan wajah Kibum. Kibum mengeriyit, "Wae?" tanyanya polos.

"Kalena Bummie pacal Hae! Bummie gak boleh dekat-dekat cama ciapapun kecuali cama Hae!"

"Bummie gak boleh dekat Kyunnie? Gak boleh dekat Changmin juga? Gak boleh dekat cama Chullie juga?" Tanya Kibum merasa mulai tak suka dengan tingkah Donghae. Donghae mengangguk ragu. "Bummie gak boleh dekat coengcenim ataupun Daddy, Mommy?" Kibum mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Eh.. itu?"

"Hae bukan maunya begitu Bummie" wajah Donghae mulai memerah. "Hae bingung!" Donghae mulai menutup wajahnya. Kibum menghela nafasnya, "Bummie gak ngelti cama Hae!"

"Bummie malah?"

Kibum diam, dia menggeleng. Dia memang kesal dengan sikap Donghae tapi demi dewa game dan buku yang amat ia gemari, dia tak pernah marah pada namja manis rumit di hadapannya ini. "Lalu, kok Kibum diam caja?"

Kibum masih diam, dia tak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyadarkan Donghae agar tak membatasi pergaulannya. Dia juga tak mengerti untuk apa Donghae melarangnya. Donghae mencium pipi Kibum kilat. "Bummie tak mengelti, bummie tak bisa belteman dengan ciapapun kecuali donge" Kibum menunduk.

"Bukan begitu Bummie makcud Hae" Donghae mencoba menjelaskan perasaan rumit yang ia rasakan. Ia sepertinya tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu karena ia sungguh tak tahu kata itu.

"Bummie mau main game cama Kyu, apa gak boleh juga?"

"Tentu caja gak bole kalau beduaan Bummie" sanggah Donghae cepat. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Kibumnya lakukan tanpa dirinya. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun akan merebut Kibumnya.

"Kalau main betiga kan gak bica Hae!" Kibum berusah menjelaskan.

"ANDWAE! Hae gak mau!" pekik Donghae keras dan mutlak.

Kibum mendengus, di langkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari Donghae. "Bummie gak cuka kalau Hae begitu" ujar Kibum dingin.

PRAANGG… hati Donghae kembali menjadi butiran debu. Apa baru saja…. Kibum…. Memutuskan hubungan mereka. Di kejarnya Kibum cepat namun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat. "Bummie! Minnie~ boleh ikut main belcama di lumah Kyu?" si namja tiang listrik dari kelas DBSK memeluk Kibumnya dengan erat. Kibum mengangguk, "Tentu caja! Bawa cemua kacet game Minnie ya!".

"Apa Wonnie boleh ikut?" Tanya Siwon menunjuk dirinya. Kyuhyun mencibir, mana mungkin si tukang ceramah tahu main game. "Wonnie baru saja di belikan Daddy kacet stalclaft tebalu"

Mata Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum berbinar mendengar hal itu. "Tentu caja Wonwon boleh ikut!" ucap mereka serempak dan mereka saling berpelukan. "HUWEEE~~~" tangis Donghae pecah. Bagaimana mungkin calon suaminya—menurutnya memeluk tiga namja sekaligus. Hatinya terasa di iris-iris dengan pisau di dapur eommanya.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae berusaha menenangkannya. "Donghae kenapa? Apa Donghae sakit?" guru mereka pun ikut bingung.

%ika. Zordick%

Pagi hari berikutnya, Donghae memasuki ruang kelasnya. Dengan sedikit err—berbeda. Dia mengenakan kaca mata hitam, rambutnya yang tertata rapi sekarang dibiarkan di acak. Seragamnya masih rapi, namun dengan style yang sedikit lebih fashionable. Sepertinya dia meniru gaya Heechul dalam berpakaian.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, bahkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya tak terlalu menggubris keadaan kelas terpaksa memandang cengo pada sosok berbeda yang begitu bersinar. Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Pagi!" sapanya singkat.

"Dia kenapa? Apa kepalanya telbentul?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia calah minum obat" sahut Kibum cuek. Dia kembali pada bukunya.

Donghae merengut, 'Kenapa lesponnya Cuma itu? Menyebalkan! Dia cungguh mau putus cama donge? ANDWAEE!' batin Donghae. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang bunny ming yang terkenal mengerikan. "Ming!" sapanya. Sungmin menoleh dengan senyuman aegyo jutaan wattnya. Untung saja Donghae memakai kaca mata hitam, jika tidak matanya mungkin akan rusak.

HUUP… donghae memindahkan kursinya di samping Sungmin. "Lho, kenapa Hae duduk di sini lagi? Bukannya Hae gak mau duduk di camping ming lagi?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Donghae menggeleng, di bukanya kaca matanya. Di tatapnya mata foxy Sungmin, meniru tatapan mata Kibum yang selalu berhasil memenjarakannya. Di gigitnya tangkai kaca matanya. "Anniyo~ Ming! Hae kangen cama Ming!" ujar Donghae dengan suara di buat serendah mungkin—kali ini dia meniru gaya bicara Siwon.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Sungmin malu-malu kelinci. Donghae mengangguk yakin. Kibum mencuri lihat dari tempatnya. Dia menggeleng-geleng, apa lagi rencana konyol Donghae kali ini?

"Hae gak akan malah cama benda pink Ming lagi?" Tanya Sungmin lebih antusias. Donghae kembali mengangguk. Sungmin memeluk Donghae cepat, "Hae memang baik! Ming cayang Donge" pekik Sungmin.

"Pacalmu celingkuh Bummie!" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum. "Apa itu celingkuh?"

"Lebih baik nanti ciang kita nonton Drama bial kau gak lemot lagi. Pelcuma aja bummie pintal, gini ajah gak tau" cerocos Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya yang entah terlalu polos atau malah memang tak mau tahu.

"Ahh—baiklah!" sahut Kibum kembali pada bukunya.

%ika. Zordick%

Jam makan telah tiba, kali ini Kibum makan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari seorang Lee Donghae yang biasanya akan duduk bergempetan dengannya dan menyuapinya bekal. Donghae duduk di kursinya, terlihat Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Wookie yang kini mengelilinginya. Apa lagi kegilaan seorang Lee Donghae sekarang? Heechul dan Leeteuk ikut bergabung. "Hae mau makanan ini?" Tanya Wookie menunjuk telur dadar gulung di kotak bekalnya. Donghae mengangguk.

"Aaa…" ujar Ryeowook dan menyuapi namja ikan itu dengan sangat mesra. "Sungie…. Kemari duduk di samping Hae!" pinta Donghae menarik lembut tangan Yesung. Yesung menatap Donghae, dia tersenyum kemudian mengikuti langkah Donghae. Mereka makan bersama. "Apa aku calah lihat atau Donghae manjadi sangat populel?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya melirik Donghae yang tengah di suapi oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"Au ah… gelap!" sahut Changmin yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang mereka. "Lho… ngapai Minnie kemali?" Tanya Siwon melindungi bekal makanannya dari monster pemakan segalanya. Sejak kapan Choi Siwon menjadi pelit?

"Minnie kelapalan" ucap Changmin dengan cengiran. "Jae, Juncu, Chunnie, bahkan semua anak lucu imut-imut dali kelas Boyflend, nu'est, telus EXO cemuanya malah cama Donge! Huwee~ Minnie gak di kacih makan deh" jelas Changmin jujur. "Kelas ci Minho gimana?" Tanya Siwon. Changmin menunjuk tampang Key cs yang kini mulai berkelahi dengan penghuni kelas lain hanya untuk tampil eksis di depan Donghae.

"Omoni~" decak Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Sejak kapan pala bocah itu begitu buas?"

Siwon dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kagum. Changmin yang berpikir 'Kyu dewaca ya?'. Siwon yang berpikir 'Bukankah kau juga bocah?'

"Minnie lapal?" Tanya Kibum melirik Changmin. Changmin mengangguk dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat. "Ini makan punya ku caja!" ucap Kibum mendorong bekal makanannya.

"Lho! Bummie tidak makan?"

"Bummie tidak lapal Min! Bummie tidak enak badan, di cini cakit" ucap Kibum menunjuk dadanya bagian kiri.

"MWO? Cakit? Apa Bummie kena penyakit belbahaya?" Tanya Changmin kalut. Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengeriyit. "Jantung eoh?" Kyuhyun menduga.

"HIE? Itu cangat belbahaya!" sambut Siwon menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Kibum.

"Umul Bummie pasti tidak lama lagi!" sahut Changmin dengan kesoktahuaannya.

"Bummie mati? Hiks… hiks…" terjadilah tiga namja itu menangis tak jelas. Sementara Kibum yang memilih menyingkir dari kelasnya karena sakitnya bertambah parah saat melihat Donghae yang bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Ya Tuhan! Jangan berkelahi!" dan sekolah sukses mengalami kerusuhan mendadak. Hingga para guru harus bersedia menguras tenaga mereka ekstra.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menghela nafasnya, dia melihat untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini Donghae dengan sangat seenaknya memberikan hadiah pelukan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Bummie, bagaimana? Cudah peliksa ke doktel?" Tanya Changmin menepuk bahu Kibum keras.

Kibum mendelik kesal. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Siwon bergantian. "Dia tidak cakit! Dia cembulu, begitulah kata Ahla noona" jawab Kyuhyun meski bukan dialah yang di Tanya.

"Cembulu? Apa itu?"

"Kyu juga bingung, bagaimana ya? Wonwon cuka cama ciapa di kelas ini?"

"Wonnie cuka cemuanya" jawab Siwon yakin. "Aish! Dacal bocah!" sungut Kyuhyun. "Kalau Minnie?"

"Minnie cuka makanan!" Changmin melebarkan tangannya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Nah~ caat Minnie meliat makanan Minnie dimakan Cindong dan Hyukkie, gimana pelacaan Minnie?"

"Malah tentu caja. Minnie pasti mau melebutnya dan makan cendili" jawab Changmin dengan semangat berkobar.

"Itulah namanya cembulu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie mengelti! Tapi masa Bummie mau melebut Hae telus memakannya cendili cih?"

Kibum menatap Siwon sengit, sepertinya sekarang terbukti. Bocah es ini bukan polos namun memang tak mau tahu sebelumnya. Setelah menonton telenovela tiga jam bersama noonanya Kyuhyun, dia mengerti apa masalahnya sekarang. "Bummie tak mau belbagi Hae pada ciapapun! Bummie akan habici cendili" sahut Kibum menepuk dadanya kemudian berjalan ke arah manusia-manusia mungil yang tengah mengerubungi kekasihnya itu.

BRAAAKK…. Kibum menggebrak mejanya. "PELGI!" ujar Kibum dingin dan menusuk. Semuanya bubar seketika. Mereka tak pernah melihat Kibum yang begitu mengerikan. "Bummie mengelti kenapa Hae malah pada Bummie. Hae milik Bummie, tak boleh ada olang lain yang dekat cama Donge kecuali Bummie!" ujar Kibum menatap Donghae lembut.

Senyum sumringgah terlihat dibibir manis Donghae. Cepat dipeluknya erat Kibum. "Bummie milik Hae juga" bisik Donghae. Kibum mengangguk. "Janji jangan cepelti ini lagi?"

"Nee" sahut Donghae. "Bummie…."

"Apa Hae?"

"Cium" pinta Hae dengan wajah memerah. Kibum tersenyum, di ciumnya pipi Donghae kilat. Sepertinya Donghae mengkonsumsi lebih banyak telenovela. "Di sini!" dengusnya menunjuk bibirnya.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Dia bingung, kenapa harus di situ? Tapi tidak apa-apalah asalkan Donghaenya tak menjadi player lagi. Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Tidak bica Hae! Hidungmu menghalangi!" protes Kibum.

"Halus bica!" paksa Donghae melipat wajahnya kesal.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, di jilatnya bibir Donghae. "HUWAA! BUMMIE MAU MEMAKAN HAE!" teriak Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon serempak. Kelas kembali heboh, kali ini bukan karena DONGHAE-SI-TAMPAN-SEKALIGUS-MANIS-YANG-MEMIKAT melainkan KIBUM-MANUSIA-KANIBAL.

"HUWEEE~~" tangis Donghae pecah. Kibum menggaruk kepalanya bingung sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah mengerubunginya dengan tatapan KAU-SUNGGUH-MEMAKAN-DONGHAE? "Aku tidak begitu" jelas Kibum dengan kebingungan.

Sementara para guru~~

"Kenapa anak di kelas Super Junior selalu buat masalah?"

"Entahlah~, mereka korban telenovela"

END

Halohaa~~~ ini Kumpulan FF yang ika janjikan! FF Kibum x …..

Hah! Karena berhubungan ka yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan OSPEK! Dan sialnya OSPEK di Universitas ika, FISIKA adalah yang terkejam jadilah ka yang gak bertanggung jawab dan gak menyiapkan semua FF hutangan…. Jadi tolong di Cek dulu judul Ffnya. Untuk publish kali ini yang One Shoot nya…. Apa requestnya sudah di kabulin belom?

THIRD PERSON (KICHUL)

PLAYER HAE (KIHAE)

MONSTER BUNNY (KIMIN)

BETWEEN US (KIKEY)

CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM (KITEUK)

Nah buat publish selanjutnya semua sambungan akan di lanjutkan, dan ditambah hutangan yang belum di lanjutkan….

ICE SUNBAE (KIHYUN)

BROTHER COMPLEX (KIWOOK)

DADDY SARANGHAE (KIKANG)

CRAZY (KISUNG)

Sepertinya sudah semua,,, hmm….

Baiklah, saya mau buat pembelaan mengapa FF chapteran gak di lanjutkan, hiks T,T ! data ka hilang semua, jadilah ka yang harus ngetik ulang…. Bersabarlah eoh! Ka akan berusaha! Doakan! Okeh!


End file.
